


Traditions

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Nino and Sho have their own unique Christmas tradition





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://southview.livejournal.com/profile)[southview](http://southview.livejournal.com/)

 

“Come on, Kazu.” Sho chuckles when he tugs at the blanket covering Nino’s whole body.  
  
“No,” Nino mumbles helplessly, gripping the blanket to stop it from slipping away.  
  
“It’s almost time,” Sho urges and tugs at Nino’s arm, finally pulling him out from the warm place under the blanket.

Nino shivers slightly. “Sho-kun…”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He grabs Sho’s face and pulls him closer, planting a kiss on his lips. “I love you and all, but you are freaking annoying sometimes.”  
  
Sho chuckles. “You would be mad if I didn’t wake you up.” He grabs the small basket and Nino’s hand and tugs him along. “Now come.”  
  
Nino is too tired to complain, he is even too tired to argue with Sho when he drags him to the staircase of their apartment complex, and up the stairs to the ice-cold roof terrace. It’s only when they step outside that he basically feels like he is freezing from the cold. Sho chuckles, and without Nino even saying something he tugs him into a huge fluffy blanket. “Are you ready?” Sho asks happily.  
  
“No,” Nino whines.  
  
Sho doesn’t seem to mind, instead he bends forward and kisses Nino’s cold lips. With a happy grin he bends down to the basket and takes a few children’s fireworks out of it. “It’s almost time. Ten years ago…”  
  
Nino sighs a bit but kneels down next to Sho. “Ten years ago,” he agrees.  
  
“At Christmas, exactly at 23:47…”  
  
“You are such a freak to remember the exact time,” Nino teases.  
  
“Exactly at 23:47 I got myself a grumpy, young looking but inwardly old grandpa…”  
  
Nino laughs and smacks him slightly. Sho chuckles and puts his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Then he lights the firework. “I got myself the best guy ever, and every year at the exact same time I want to remember that.”  
  
Nino smiles, and presses his lips against Sho’s cold cheeks, his eyes lightening up while he watches how the fireworks throws little sparkles around as the clock slowly passes 23:47.  
  
 


End file.
